1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical methods and apparatus and more specifically to a method and apparatus for vascular exercise by temporarily increasing the amount of blood in the trunk portion of a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Massaging of parts of the human body by a mechanical apparatus is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,642 for "Means for Aerating and Applying Air Pulsations Within Casts", which describes an arrangement of diaphragms or bladders that is installed within a cast. Pulsating air is forced through openings in the cast. The diaphragms or bladders receive the air coming through the openings and expand and contract with the pulses of air to escape therefrom. The expansion and contraction of the bladders in different locations beneath the cast massage the underlying muscles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,923 entitled "Inflatable-Cell Type Body Treading Apparatus", to Gelfer et al, an apparatus for the treatment of edema (accumulation of fluids in body tissues) consists of a band divided into inflatable cells. The band is placed on a limb and the cells are inflated in sequence to produce a pumping action toward the heart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,431 entitled "Programmed Venous Assist Pump", to Apstein, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,135 entitled "Apparatus to Assist Leg Venous and Skin Circulation", to Brueckner et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,069 entitled "Sequential Intermittent Compression Device", to Hasty, a stocking or sleeve having inflatable chambers is placed on the legs and the chambers are sequentially inflated to move the blood toward the heart and prevent thrombophlebitis (blood clots) or pooling of venous blood in immobilized patients.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,149 to Kawaguchi entitled "Blood Circulation Stimulating Apparatus", an air bag fits over the human body and the bag is inflated for 5-15 seconds and the cycle repeated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,593 to Vail, entitled "Cardiovascular Assist Device", high external pressure is applied to all extremities of the human body, using inflatable bladder cuffs, in sequence with the patient's cardiac cycle to raise aortic pulse pressure after the aortic valves have closed. There is no attempt to increase the amount of blood in the trunk, and to sustain the resulting increased pressure, by peristaltic movement of the blood toward the trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,604 to Curless et al, entitled "External Cardiac Assistance", shows the application of peristaltic pumping to the legs of a patient to provide a diastole synchronized counterpulse in the aorta.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,106 to Meredith, entitled "Method and Apparatus For Preventing Venous Blood Clotting", shows inflatable bladders at the arms, legs and waist. The bladders are rapidly pulsed with short pulses of air.
It is believed known that pressure applied to an extremity of a human body can cause blood to flow toward the heart. For example, air bladders of the type used in blood pressure examinations are used on the legs or arms of patients, following heart operations, to temporarily reduce the veinal return to the heart, thereby reducing the pumping load on the heart. The bladders are inflated and deflected in a timed sequence.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method to improve blood movement, i.e., a vascular system exerciser, which is believed to be equal or superior in its beneficial effect to the vascular exercise obtained from vigorous exercise such as jogging; and which may be used by infirm or elderly persons. It is believed that increasing the amount of blood in the trunk of the body and holding the blood under pressure in the trunk and also, optionally, simultaneously applying pulsed pressure at the buttock area, can yield beneficial results. There are indications that the beneficial results include an improved capillary circulation, as shown by improved skin tone and improved functioning of the liver and lymph system. In addition, it is deduced that the system and method of the present invention may be useful in those conditions in which there is inadequate blood circulation, including Alzheimer's disease (lack of brain blood circulation), kidney malfunctions, and blood capillary circulatory problems, such as loss of hair color and loss of hair growth.